Learning To Fall
by BookWorm1990
Summary: Jude and Tommy were happy with everything. But someone comes in and wrecks it all, causing Tommy to flee, and leaving Jude alone with her secrete to deal with on her own.
1. All Around Me

**A/N:** Well it's been 3 years since I've last written a story, so forgive me if this first chapter is a little dumb. Trust me, it gets better lol. I don't own Instant Star (that'd be nice if I did though) or any of the characters used in this obsessed-fan's story. The title comes from a song by Boys Like Girls, and each chapter is named after either a song used in the chapter, or just songs I like :) haha.

**Summary:** Jude and Tommy were happy with everything. But someone comes in and wrecks it all, causing Tommy to flee, and leaving Jude alone with her secrete to deal with on her own.

**Learning To Fall**

**Chapter 1: All Around Me**

Jude Harrison woke up and glanced at the clock. Muttering to herself, she turned her head and looked at the adorable, sleeping figure besides her: Tommy. She smiled to herself, happy with the past 2 years of her life.

It all started a few weeks before her 18th birthday in the church when they kissed. It's what brought their love to life at last, it's what made her life complete.  
Since the kiss, they've become very serious with one another, and they didn't care what people thought of them together. Well, most people, like Kwest, were happy to finally see them together. But people like Jude's older sister Sadie wanted them apart as fast as possible. Sadie wouldn't admit it, but she still was head over heels for Tommy. She still dated guys, but she always compared them to Tommy.

Sadie get even madder when Tommy asked Jude to move into his apartment with him after a year of dating. That pretty much put Jude and Sadie on no speaking terms until they finally rekindled a few months later. They we back to normal now, expect the inner anger Sadie held against Jude.

Tommy and Jude spent every single possible together. Either in the studio, in the office, or in between the sheets. They never got sick of each other, and loved each other dearly.

Jude sighed happily, slowly taking her time getting out of the warm bed. She loved her life now. She couldn't have been happier. She had the perfect boyfriend, and she was almost done with her 4th album.

"Jude?" said a groggy voice that was coming from under the covers. Jude smiled and stood up.

"Quincy it's only 8, go back to sleep." Jude said, adjusted the covers on him.

With a grunt, and mumbling, then silence, she took it that he did as she said and went back to sleep.

Jude put on a hoodie, and went into the kitchen to start the coffee for Tommy when he eventually woke up, and to make herself a bowl of cereal.

When Tommy did roll out of bed an hour later, he found his lovely girlfriend of 2 years on the couch, with her guitar and writing music. It was a usual sight for Tommy to see when he woke up. It was as natural for him as having licorice with his coffee for breakfast.

"Morning babe" Tommy said and kissed the top of Jude's head. Jude looked up and smiled at him. "Morning Tommy. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good, but some annoying little blonde woke me up getting out of bed this morning." He said with a smile on his face. Jude laughed and shrugged.

"Don't know who. Anyways, we're expected at the studio by 10 to start recording, so you better get a move on." Jude said. Tommy looked at the clock and swore under his breath. Then grabbed his licorice and coffee to bring to the shower with him.

* * *

_ "My hands are searching for you _

_My arms are outstretched towards you I feel you on my fingertips _

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

_This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you _

_I'm alive, I'm alive _

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing"_

"Jude that was great, come back in to listen to feedback." Tommy said with a smirk on his face. It still amazed him that after 4 years of working with her that she can just write down all her feelings, and then sing them like an angel.

After they listened to the feedback, Tommy decided to give the crew a lunch break and went out to the kitchen to order a pizza.

Six hours later, Jude flopped down into her queen size bed and sighed. "Two songs down, 14 more to go"  
Tommy laid down next to her in just his boxers. He kissed the top of her head. "You did wonderful. Next thing you know, we'll be having the release party."

Jude rested her head on her hand and looked up at him. "I don't know Tommy. I'm put under a lot of pressure for this album. It's my fourth album, and everyone's expecting a lot. A lot of people are expecting this one to suck ass, but I gotta prove them wrong, I have to prove that I'm always good at what I do."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her. "I think someone's stressed out, and I think I know a way to de-stress the rock star." He said with a sly grin on his face. He removed the rest of his clothing… and I bet you can guess what took place the rest of the night.

"Yo T, you notice Jude's been acting.. A little…I don't know… moody lately?" Kwest came up to him and said few weeks later. Tommy gave him a questioning look and reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

"What'da mean"  
"You know how I'm producing her track Will You? Well I ask her to rewrite the 2nd verse because it didn't fit in with the song, and she got all upset and started crying, then ran into the bathroom." Kwest said and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"She's under a lot of pressure for this album Kwest. A lot of people are counting on her to make this album better than the other three and she's having trouble dealing with the stresses. Don't worry, I'll talk to her later and have her rewrite the 2nd verse for you." Tommy said and Kwest nodded a thanks and went over to Sadies desk.

Kwest walked up to his beautiful girlfriends desk and kissed her on top of her pretty head. "Sadie, you have a second"  
She looked up and smiled, while setting down her pen and removing her head set.

"For you, I have 2. What's up?"

"It's your sister.." He started.

"Oh jeeze, is she getting an attitude with you again? I told her to stop being Miss. Snappy." Sadie said with a frown.

"No, no, it's not that. She's just been acting really moody for like the past week." Kwest then proceeded to tell Sadie what he told Tommy about the rewrite of Will You.  
Sadies face dropped once he ended the story.

"That explains it…" She said, more to herself than Kwest.

"What are you talking about? Right about what?" Said Kwest with concern.  
Sadie looking all around her and leaned in towards Kwest. "Well, while I was cleaning the other day, I found something in Jude's room that might explain all of this." She whispered.

"What was it?" He asked as he and Sadie watched Jude come out of the bathroom, looking like she never had that mini-breakdown minutes before.

Sadie bit her bottom lip, and argued with herself on whether to tell Kwest now.

A minute later, she sighed and looked back up at him.

"It's not the time or the place, but after work we'll go out to dinner and talk. I promise." She said and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Now go back to work, so I can get some work done." Sadie said, and put her head set back on. She internally sighed, knowing the drama that was about to unfold in her life.

* * *

He's been watching them for weeks. Envying their lust and love for each other.

Wanting what they had.

He knew one way to get it. It was the only way.

He had to get rid of Him.

'He's caused me so much pain' He thought. 'Now it's his turn to feel what I've gone through.'

'I'll do the worst thing ever.

I won't kill him.

I only want him alive, so all he can feel is pain.'


	2. Don't Belong

**A/N:** Thanks to all that reviews :) fanfiction has been acting funky for the past few days now so it took a while to find a way to update.

**Chapter 2: Don't Belong **

Tommy walked out of the back of the studio, frustrated with life.  
Jude wasn't telling him what was bothering her. He asked and asked, and all she would do is shut down even more. He was running out of ideas on how to get her to talk to him.  
All she's been doing is eating, sleeping, showering, and singing without any emotion.

Kwest has been trying for two days now to get her to sing Will You the right way, to have emotion in it, so maybe they could move on to other songs, but she just wasn't there mentally.  
Tommy's tried pinning her down in bed in the morning and interrogating her, but all she does is shake her head and said she's fine. He's tried making her her favorite breakfast of pancakes and eggs to bribe her into talking, or even just to put her in a good mood, but nothing was working and he was sick of it.

Tommy was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice a person behind him until they spoke.

"Well, well, well Thomas. We meet again. I've been waiting for this for a while now." Tommy turned around with the expression of confusion to face Hunter. The brother of his ex-dead-girlfriend.

"Hunter? Hey man, how you been?" Tommy, trying to hide his surprise, held out his hand as a polite greeting of old friends, but Hunter shot it away.

"Don't fucking ask how I've been. You know how I've been good old buddy pal." Hunter said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "You know how I've been in jail for the past five years, how you killed my sister man."

Tommy crossed his arms and backed up a bit from Hunter. "I don't know what you're talking about Hunter. I didn't kill her, it was an accident. I told you a million times I was sorry man."

"Don't act like we're pals you dumbass . You killed my sister. I sat in jail for five years waiting for this moment, waiting for the moment I would finally take control of your life and make you fucking pay for what you did. I'm going to put you in so much pain…" Hunter said, reaching into his back pocket.

Tommy instantly backed up, reaching into his coat pocket to grab his pocket knife. He was ready for a fight if this crazy guy was ready to start one. Either way, Tommy would win. He had the experience and the manpower to take down this psycho.

But Hunter didn't pull out a weapon.

Instead he pulled out an envelope. Tommy put his arm down, confused as all hell.  
"What the hell is that?" Tommy asked.

Hunter took a few steps and held the envelope out to Tommy, obviously it was for him. Tommy took it and took a few steps back, still confused, and opened the envelope.

Inside was one bus ticket to Detroit, Michigan.

Tommy looked up, eyes squinted in confusion. "What the hell is this?" Tommy asked again, going from looking at Hunter, who was leaning against the wall calmly with his arms crossed, to the bus ticket.

"That, my good old friend, is a bus pass to Michigan." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"I know that smart ass, what does this have to do with me?" Tommy asked.

"Well you see, I figured I wanted revenge no matter what on you. I couldn't hurt you physically, because then I'd wind up right back where I've been for the past five years. So I figured I'd give you an ultimatum:  
You take this bus pass and leave, never contacting anyone, and I mean anyone, from here, especially Jude. You never call her again, never write, email, the whole nine yards. You're to never speak to her or anyone from here ever again. You just forget about them." Hunter said, a serious expression on his face.

"Dude, you honestly expect me just to listen to you and leave all that I love behind?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, but you didn't hear the other part." Hunter said with a smirk on his face.  
"If you refuse your get away, then I go in the building and tell Jude, and anyone else who's listening about Toni, and how you ruined her life." Hunter said, his smirk getting bigger if that was possible.

Tommy's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, but I would Mr. Quincy. I'd tell Jude every ugly detail about her, and every single thing you did, and didn't do."

Tommy's mind raced with thoughts, trying to figure some solution.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Jude loves me forever and ever' But remember; she's quick to judge. She won't ask for your side of the story, she'll just storm away, never to be seen by your ugly eyes again you prick." Hunter spat in Tommy's direction and headed towards the studio door, placing his hand on the handle and looking back at Tommy.

Hunter waited a few moments, waiting for Tommy to choose.

"Well Thomas, what will it be? A chance to get away from me or me ruining your life and having the girl that adores you never speak to you again?"

Tommy swore under his breath as he looked down at the ticket. "How do you know she'll hate me? Once she hears my side of the story, I'm sure she'll forgive me for my mistakes and take me back."

Hunter busted out laughing. "Hell no, let's review the facts Tommy boy: one, You knocked a 15 year old up, when you were only 17. Two, you abandon her and didn't support her at all Tom, and finally…we'll you know what happened to her and the kid next." Hunter said, a glint of evil in his eye. "Don't you Tommy boy? You could'da stopped it."

Tommy's eyes filled with tears. He blinked them away and looked up at the sick bastard. "Now tell me, do you really want Jude to know the whole story? Of what you use to be? Of what you'll always be?" Hunter paused for a moment, letting it sink in.  
"You have this one chance to get away from this. Before I expose you for what you really are."

Tommy started to fill with anger. He could not let this guy take away his life, to blackmail him for something he did when he was a different, messed up person. Tommy would not let him split up him and Jude. He loved Jude. She was his life, his love, his world. He couldn't go a night without breathing in her scent, without telling her that he loved her to death, he couldn't go an hour without kissing her beautiful lips, touching her fit body. He just couldn't. It was like asking him to stop eating and breathing. It's impossible for him to live without Jude in his life, after being so used to her since they met.

He flung himself at Hunter. Sucker punching him in the jaw and he shoved Hunter against the wall.  
Hunters breath came flying out of him, but he knew Tommy's anger would get the best of him, and he was prepared.

Hunter pulled out a gun, cocked it, and aimed it at Tommy's head. "Oh Tommy boy, you always had the worse temper. But I was expecting this outta you sooner. Now back the fuck off of me before I seriously hurt you. It's self defense man, you started it."

Tommy took a deep breath and backed off, knowing that bastard was right. "That's right. Just take a breather. Now make your decision because I don't have much time left." Hunter said, looking down at his watch impatiently.

His mind was on overload. Tommy was faced with all this at once, and he couldn't handle it. He just wanted to grab his girl and go home and stay in bed forever. He didn't want to leave his girl, his world. But Hunter was right, Tommy knew Jude too well, and she didn't like when she was told lies, when someone didn't tell her the truth. But that was always that chance that she'd forgive him…but Tommy would have to be the one to tell Jude the story, not Hunter, who'd make it worse than it was. Tommy sighed.

"Alright." Was all he whispered, defeat overtook him and all he could do was stare at the ground. He just gave his life up, all because he was afraid of his past, of people knowing how bad he use to be, how careless and heartless he was.

Hunter laughed joyfully and nodded. "Good choice. Now leave a short note saying not to contact you on her car, then I'll drop you off at the station."

He let go of the door handle and headed towards his car. Hunter stopped mid-way and turned around. "Just remember Tommy, I'll know if you try to contact anyone here. And once you do, it'll be you biggest mistake ever."


End file.
